


Fool

by Kithederangedwhore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithederangedwhore/pseuds/Kithederangedwhore
Summary: Nothing is stronger than sirius' and remus' love.
Relationships: wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Fool

Sirius was the optimistic type, even though he had been countlessly betrayed even by the people he called family he didn't shut out the word but he didn't let everyone in either except the marauders especially remus who he had gotten extremely close to this summer. He sat in his cell he was able to do nothing but laugh because of course he was foolish enough to believe that he could be happy for once he was foolish for thinking that he had a new family that wouldn't hurt him. he had been betrayed by his best friend and framed. the last time he talked to his boyfriend he had mumbled "leave me alone" he had pushed away the person that knew him the best, who loved him the most, he had pushed away his only sense of happiness and instead trusted peter who had left him there rotting in the cell. all Sirius can do is laugh at how much of an idiot he is and he was no longer "remus's" idiot. he was just a fool that is now rotting in his cell while the dementors tried to suck out all of his happiness but what they didn't know was that his happiness already left. remus was a pessimist. he didn't even let people get close enough to him to betray him. but he had let Sirius in he knew he could've gotten his heart broken but he took a chance all because he loved him and he was so happy that the man he had a crush on for so long had loved him back.but now he sits there in his empty apartment all alone. the one person he had let in had betrayed him. he was a fool. he was a fool to think that he could be happy for once. he was a fool to think that he could be loved. he wasa fool for putting down his walls for Sirius black. because now he was left alone in his head with no one to remind him why he should keep going. he was all alone. he should have known when Sirius had accused him of being the spy and when he mumbled a simple "leave me alone" the same words remus told Sirius when that annoying little 11 year old had called his scars cool.remus lupin was a fool.sirius would repeadtly apologize into the darkness to remus. and remus would yell at himself for crying, for feeling sorry for himself. he didn't desrve it. he was a monster loved by no one and sirius black had proven that.sirius kept fighting in hopes of finding remus one day and telling him how sorry he was for being a fool. and remus kept fighting in hopes of being able to talk to harry potter and tell him how sorry he was for being a fool.

a few years later, remus had found harry and sirius had found remus. when harry told remus that he had seen peter Pettigrew on the map he thought he was hearing things. but he was right and now here they were. in the apartment they once shared.so many unspoken words had been left unheard.they had talked it out that night but things were the same as they had left it. distant with no trust. it wouldn't be like before when they were young kids in love but they still loved each other even if they didn't say it.that night sirius snuck into remus' room and played with his fingers contemplating if he should do this or not. but of course remus had heard him."padfoot?" he had said groggily. sirius heart skipped a beat. he hadn't heard padfoot from remus' mouth in so long he thought he would burst. bravely he took a step forward. "i-i couldn't sleep" remus had nodded and his eyebrows furrowed in thought. sirius had to take his shot he had to atleast try."i miss you" he had whispered looking at remus with glossy eyes." i missed you too" remus had shifted over and patted the bed. sirius slowly layed down. they stared at each other for what seemed like forever until sirius smiled his sirius black girn that's when remus smiled for real in the first time in forever. he wrapped his arms around sirius and sirius threw himself at him. they cuddled tightly. finally at peace. finally to where they once were as if all the bad stuff had never happened. sirius was finally at where he called home. and remus was where he was loved.

sirius had been tracing remus' new scars as he used too and remus had been carressing sirius' hair. they both whispered "i love you"'s and then it went silent. everything was good now.the fool was the world for thinking that they would be separated so easily as if they wouldn't fight till the end of time just to be where they are now. their love was stronger than anything and it protected them. not even death would keep the apart. the world is a fool.

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey thanks for reading ig lots of typos so whoops


End file.
